Digimon: Retribution
by Infinity Wizard
Summary: It's been five years since Tai's death and the mysterious Black Zero attack. Now the Digidestined are drawn to the Digital World once again and they discover what really happened to Tai and the truth behind Black Zero. But they aren't prepared for the greatest enemy they have faced, a creature born outside of reality. A creature that could end everything. PLEASE REVIEW! ON HIATUS!


**Please read and review! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Digimon: Retribution<strong>

* * *

><p>It has been five years since Tai's death and the strange terrorist attack known as Black Zero. When the digidestined are drawn to the digital world once again they discover what happened to Tai and the truth behind Black Zero, and a dark plot to destroy all of creation.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Foreword: <em>**

**_Retribution: A punishment given out of justice or revenge. _**

**_Retribution. What is retribution exactly? Is it revenge? Is it justice, or is it much more then anything we can comprehend. Retribution is the ultimate punishment, it isn't under justice or revenge, or for the mere fact that someone deserves it; it is in fact its own thing. A being that exists. A being that punishes those for the mere fact that it punishes people. It is retribution out of mere fact that it is what it does. A being with only one task to fulfill. The only task it can fulfill. _**

**_This is the story of Retribution, the story of how 8 chosen ones were tasked with stopping an ultimate force of nature. And the story of the true power within us all._**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Black Zero<strong>

Tai huffed and puffed as he starred intently at the goalkeeper. The Goalkeeper had a big smirk on his face and Tai's uniform was filthy compared to everyone else. Tai had been falling over much more then anyone else. The rain was pelting down but training would continue.

"Come one Tai," spat the Goalkeeper. "You haven't kicked a goal all day. Why don't you get that thick head of yours to get moving? A toddler could stop you from kicking a goal with you like this."

Tai gritted his teeth and death starred the goalkeeper. "Why don't you go fall down a hole and die?"

The Goalkeeper went silent upon hearing Tai's tone of voice and the look in his eyes. The look in his eyes could have killed.

"Ignore him Tai," advised the coach. "Just focus on getting at least one goal today."

Tai looked down at the ball in front of him before looking at the goal and all of the places he could kick it at.

"Here I go!" cried Tai as he took a step forward and booted the ball. At the same time, Tai slipped on a small patch of mud and fell back.

Meanwhile, the ball flew through the hair and was heading for the back of the goals, but the Goalkeeper leaped to the side and caught the ball in perfect fashion.

"Fail wail!" spat the Goalkeeper. "Not only can you not score, but you slipped and fell. What a clutz."

The entire team laughed while Tai sat up and rubbed his head. He bundled up his hand into a fist before shooting a deathly gaze at the Goalkeeper who was too busy insulting Tai to notice.

"Go to hell!" roared Tai as he leaped up and charged at the Goalkeeper. Before the Goalkeeper had the time to react, Tai came in and sent a shattering punch at the Goalkeeper's face. The Goalkeeper fell back into the net of the goal and rubbed his face.

"What the hell!" cursed the Goalkeeper as he stood up and threw a punch at Tai.

Tai caught the punch and squeezed, causing the Goalkeeper to wince in pain before falling to his knees.

"Go on, laugh," said Tai coldly as his grip tightened.

"Please," mumbled the Goalkeeper in pain. Tai's grip tightened.

"Laugh!" demanded Tai.

The entire soccer team had gone silent, even Coach had stopped talking and was standing still.

"Hahaha," mumbled the Goalkeeper lightly.

Tai used his other hand to send an uppercut at the Goalkeeper's face and then pushed him onto his back. Tai came upon him and kicked him in the leg.

"Don't you ever insult me again!" roared Tai as he kneeled down and grabbed the Goalkeeper by the collar.

"Tai stop," said Coach as he ran over to the two boys.

"You hear me!" exclaimed Tai as he shook the Goalkeeper while his eyes sent a deadly stare at him.

"That's enough Tai!" shouted Coach and he grabbed Tai and pulled him back.

"Let me go!" cursed Tai as he kicked ad tried to squirm out of the Coach's grip.

"Hit the showers Tai!" demanded Coach as he took Tai over to the locker room and threw him onto a bench.

The Coach left and closed the door behind him, leaving Tai alone. The lights were off, and it was cold.

Tai curled up into ball and thought, 'So lonely. So cold. Just like always.'

* * *

><p>"Back off!" cried Matt as a flock of girls pinned him to the lockers. "I mean it!"<p>

"Can I have your autograph? Can I have your shirt! Can I have one of your guitars?"

"Back off!" demanded Matt. It was pointless, he didn't have that tone of voice that would make them back off.

Matt quickly looked around for a way out and saw a small gap in the group of girls.

'Only one shot,' thought Matt as he dived through it and miraculously made it out of the flock. Matt quickly got up and sprinted down the corridor.

"He's on the move!" alerted a girl. The flock quickly ran down the same way Matt went.

Matt however, had slipped into the library and the entire flock had run past. He was safe, for now.

Matt listened carefully to make sure all of the girls were gone. After 15 seconds he sighed and looked around.

'Better stay hidden in case they figured out where I went,' thought Matt and he silently walked over to the far back aisle.

Matt looked at the books on the shelf and was able to tell from the titles that he was in the section on love stories and poems.

'Could be worse,' thought Matt as he read through the title of some of the books when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. The blond turned around to see a girl about his height with red hair and crimson eyes.

"Sora?" said Matt.

"Matt," replied Sora.

"What are you doing here?" asked Matt.

"I like the library," replied Sora. "Why are you here?"

"Crazy fans," replied Matt with a smirk.

Sora smiled back before saying, "Is there perhaps a reason why you decided to hide in the romance section?"

"No reason at all," replied Matt with an even bigger smirk.

"Really?" questioned Sora as her eyes sparkled and she leaned in closer to Matt.

"Yep," replied Matt as he leaned in also.

"Well," whispered Sora in Matt's ear. "That doesn't mean we can't be romantic."

And with that Matt and Sora's lips connected and they kissed.

* * *

><p>'Stupid coach,' thought Tai. 'Stupid team. Stupid soccer.'<p>

Tai opened his locker and thrust his books in and took a small red book out and slammed his locker shut.

'What am I saying,' thought Tai as he calmed down. 'I love soccer, and I've never been mad at my team like this before. Damn it, it's all because of Sora. I can't stop thinking about her and how much I more I can take of her dating Matt.'

Tai sighed as he walked off clutching the red book in his hands. On the front of the book printed in gold was Love Poems. Tai had been reading up on poetry, he was hoping to some how impress Sora.

'I just wish I could go back and not be so silent,' thought Tai. 'I wish I could have made my move when I had the chance. But I didn't, and now she's with Matt. And now I can't focus on anything anymore.'

Tai opened the door to the library and stepped in. He closed the door behind him and made his way over to the Romance section. As Tai entered, he quickly spotted Matt and Sora making out. Their eyes were closed; their hands were around each other's waists and Tai completely froze.

'No!' thought Tai. 'No! No! No! No!'

Matt and Sora hadn't noticed Tai, and he was ready to scream as many bad words as he could think of. Instead, he began to crush the small book in his hand and his eyes turned dark. They were filled, with hatred, anger, darkness, jealousy, and most importantly, loneliness.

Tai stormed away before throwing the book at the shelf that resulted with a loud crash as some books fell.

Matt and Sora broke away and looked at the fallen books. They had no idea that Tai had been watching them.

Tai had quickly walked to the door, opened it and then slammed it shut as he exited.

* * *

><p>Izzy tried to block out as much sound as possible as he made his way to the empty gym. Izzy opened the door and slipped in. He closed the door behind him and was glad that he would finally get some peace and quiet.<p>

"Man," whined Izzy to himself. "Why does high school have to be so loud? Why couldn't people be more clam and collected. I can't even hear myself think its that loud."

Izzy walked over to the bleaches and went to the top. He sat down and opened his laptop.

"Now I can actually do my work," said Izzy as he began to type.

"Dammit!" cursed a voice.

Izzy looked up from his laptop after he heard the voice. 'So much for quiet.'

Izzy watched as a familiar bushy brown haired boy appeared.

"Tai?" mumbled Izzy. "What's he doing?"

Izzy watched as Tai walked over to a punching bag hanging from a small stand.

"Stupid Matt!" spat Tai as he threw a punch at the bag. "Stupid Sora! Stupid love!"

Izzy watched as Tai sent a wave of punches at the bag. The bag swung far back and was then smashed that way again by Tai's fists.

Tears sprung from Tai's eyes as he collapsed to his knees.

"Why?" mumbled Tai just loud enough for Izzy to hear. "Why?"

"Tai," said Izzy softly. He couldn't believe that Sora and Matt's relationship had hurt him so much.

* * *

><p>"And then you have to divide by," said Joe as he stopped to see if Mimi was listening. She wasn't. She was on her phone looking at a text.<p>

"Mimi," said Joe. No response. "Mimi." Still no response. "For god's sake Mimi, listen!"

"Sorry Joe," said Mimi as she looked up. "Were you saying something?"

Joe groaned and rested his head on the table. "I can't tutor you if you won't listen."

"Sorry," replied Mimi. "I got a text from Izzy."

"Well can it wait?" asked Joe as he lifted his head from the table and adjusted his glasses.

"Well," started Mimi. "According to the text, Tai's really in a bad spot."

"I am not going to bail him out of a fight," said Joe.

"Not that kind of spot," replied Mimi.

"Well then what kind?" questioned Joe.

"He's really bummed out about Matt and Sora's relationship."

Joe's mouth fell open. "Are you serious! Your not paying attention because Tai's upset that he's not dating Sora!"

"Yes," replied Mimi.

"For crying out loud!" snapped Joe. "Tai's been like that for the past month!"

"You've known and you haven't said anything?" asked Mimi as if Joe had just committed a crime.

"Yes! "snapped Joe. "Are you people blind!"

"No need to bow your top," commented Mimi.

Joe just groaned and dropped his head onto the table again.

* * *

><p>"So you see," said TK as he placed some books into his locker. "It all worked out."<p>

TK waited for a response from Kari, he didn't get it though.

"Kari?" asked TK as he closed his locker and looked at the concerned face of Kari. "Something wrong?"

"It's Tai," replied Kari as she closed her own locker. "He's been really bummed out lately. You know, with your brother dating Sora and all."

"Oh," replied TK. "Yeah, its really changed Tai."

"I just hope it doesn't make him do anything he'll regret," commented Kari.

"Yeah," answered TK.

* * *

><p>Tai was nearing the fountain in the center of the park. After school, Tai had headed home and changed. He was now wearing a blue zip jumper with a hoodie. He also wore brown denim jeans and white sneakers. He had his pair of goggles hanging around his neck and his digimon partner Agumon.<p>

Tai was expecting some of the other digidestined to have gotten there first, he was wrong.

'Alone,' thought Tai. 'That would be right.'

Tai and Agumon sat on a bench and waited for the other digidestined to arrive.

After five minutes, Mimi and Joe showed up. Tai could tell from Joe's expression that he had been tutoring her.

Next to show up were Kari and TK; they were in the middle of a discussion from the sounds of it, as they appeared to not notice anyone else.

Finally, Matt and Sora showed up. Tai tried to not show his anger and hid his clenched fist in his pocket.

Last but not least, Izzy arrived. He had apparently discovered something that everyone should see.

Everyone crowded around Izzy as he opened his laptop.

"So what did you want us to see?" asked Matt.

"A strange code in cyber space I discovered," replied Izzy as he brought up and image of what appeared to be cyber space. There were cubes and what appeared to be data floating around. And in the middle was a strange pink spiraling code.

"What is that?" asked Mimi.

"That's the point," replied Izzy. "This data shouldn't exist. It's beyond anything I have ever seen. But, I discovered that it's made up of two different bits of data. One piece is from our world, and the other from the Digital World. But its not just code that's been put together or spliced together, its like it was created as one."

"Say what?" commented Joe.

"This data appeared as both digital and earthly," added Izzy. "But this shouldn't be possible. How could something come from both Earth and the Digital World?"

"Is this dangerous?" asked TK.

"I believe so," replied Izzy. "That's why I've found a way to delete it. But to do so, I need a power from the Digital World. Our digi-vices will do."

Everyone took out their digi-vices and held them up to the computer. Izzy began to type and suddenly, a multicolored piece of code appeared.

"Now," said Izzy. "If I hit the strange code with this, it should delete it."

Izzy hit the enter key and his screen suddenly went black.

"What the," cursed Izzy. "That shouldn't have happened."

"Maybe it went dead?" suggested Tentomon.

"It couldn't be," replied Izzy. "I always make sure my laptops up and running."

Suddenly there was a huge boom and a heap of screams. The group's attention was diverted to a building with fire bursting from the top.

"Oh my god," commented Sora.

Suddenly another building exploded with flames. And another. And another.

"What's happening?" asked Mimi.

"What's the bet its that data," said Tai as the group quickly leaped up.

"But how could it do something like this?" asked Biyomon.

"Don't know," replied Izzy. "But we have to do something."

The digidestined ran off towards the buildings.

* * *

><p>"Now!" cried Tai and Agumon spat fire at some falling pillars. The pillars were blown to pieces and Tai directed some people away from the explosions.<p>

All of the digidestined were trying to help people get away from the explosions and electricity surges.

"How can we top this?" asked Sora as Biyomon sent a spiral twister at some pillars.

"We have to keep fighting!" replied Matt over the noise.

"Watch out!" warned Izzy as a wave of glass flew towards the group.

Matt ran over to TK and flung himself over him, crying out as the glass smashed into his back.

Mimi, Joe and Izzy managed to get under cover while Tai lead Kari into a small space where she would be safe.

Sora and Biyomon were managing to protect themselves, but a sudden stream of fire shot towards her.

"Look out Sora!" warned Matt.

Sora spun around and watched as the stream of fire came towards her. She didn't have time to move. She was going to be hit.

Suddenly Tai jumped in front of Sora. He flung his arms out and screamed as the flames smashed into his back.

"Tai!" cried Sora as she watched Tai endure the firestorm.

"I will always protect you," mumbled Tai. "I'll never let anything hurt you."

Tai screamed again and the fire stopped. Tai closed his eyes and stumbled forward. Sora sprung forward and caught him. She placed her hands on his back and she could feel how hot and singed it was.

"Tai are you okay?" asked Sora.

"I'm fine," replied Tai as his eyes opened and he stood up.

"Let's move!" shouted Matt as the group began to move again.

Sora was worried about Tai's injuries, but he told her not to worry.

"There has to be a way to shut this all down," said Izzy. "But how?"

There was a sudden gust of wind and a black jet appeared in the sky. It was letting loose missiles and bullets, it was apart of the strange attack.

"We have to stop that jet!" stated Matt. "It's going

"But how can we get on it?" asked Joe.

By chance, the jet turned side ways and the wing began to smash away anything in tis path. Cars, tress and anything else on the ground was swept away.

"Take cover!" cried TK as the group jumped out f the way. All except one, Tai.

"Tai!" cried Sora as Tai jumped forward and managed to hang on to the wing.

Tai cried out as some bits of cars and metal were smashed into him.

Eventually, the jet turned back to its proper position and Tai was able to crawl over to the cockpit. Suddenly a hatch opened up and a man in black armour with two swords on its belt jumped out.

"Bring it!" roared Tai and the Knight drew one of his swords and charged.

"Idiot," spat Tai as he dodged the Knight and then kicked the sword out of his hand. Tai knocked the Knight out of the way and jumped for the sword. He held it up while the Knight drew its second sword.

"Let's dance," said Tai and the Knight charged. He went for a twelve o'clock attack but Tai threw his sword up and blocked it. Tai pulled away and swung at the ribs, it hit but the Knight didn't even flinch.

"I hate armour," commented Tai and the Knight elbowed Tai in the face, sending him flying.

Tai quickly recovered and charged. The Knight swung and Tai blocked it. He then pushed the Knight's Sword away and got behind him. Tai drew his sword back and slashed at the elbow joint in the armour. Based on the scream Tai heard, he guessed he had damaged the Knight.

The Knight leaped away and then threw its sword like a boomerang. Tai leaped out of the way of the spinning sword and watched as it the tip hit the jet and electricity crackled from the crack in the jet.

"Interesting," said Tai and threw his sword at the Knight's feet. The blade hit and the Knight had no time to move as electricity surged from the crack and shocked him.

Tai walked over to the Knight's sword and carefully removed it.

"Tai," said a voice. Tai looked at his pocket and pulled out his digi-vice.

"Izzy?" asked Tai.

"It's me Tai," replied Izzy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," replied Tai. "I'm on the jet."

"I figured out how to stop this all," said Izzy. "It appears that the jet is the source of it all, and in the middle of it is the power source. Destroy it and you shut this whole thing down."

"I'm going in," replied Tai and he shoved the digi-vice in his pocket.

Tai went over to the place behind the cockpit and slashed at it with his sword. Inside was a black dome, and within the dome was a ball of black energy.

"Eat this!" roared Tai as he stabbed the dome and then dark ball of energy with his sword.

The energy died down and vanished.

"Few," said Tai as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Tai was about to walk away when there was an explosion of dark energy from the ship. Tai cried out as he was swallowed up and the blast surged all over town, covering everything in darkness.

* * *

><p>Sora opened her eyes, it wasn't dark anymore. The black explosion had cleared. There were no more explosions or screams, the crisis was over.<p>

Sora looked around and saw the ruins of the black jet.

"Tai!" cried Sora as she ran to the jet. She dug through the pieces of metal and glass, but there was no sign of Tai.

"Tai," mumbled Sora as tears began to leak from her eyes. Suddenly, she spotted a piece of folded paper and snatched it up. Sora opened it and she quickly saw that Tai had written it.

_Dear Sora,_

_Words cannot describe how I feel about you. Everyday I regret being silent and not saying anything to you, if I did, I might have had a chance. But I didn't, and now you're with Matt and there's nothing I can do about it. All I want is for you to be happy._

_Love Tai._

"Tai," whispered Sora as he fell to her knees.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued: <strong>

**What did you think of the prologue? I want to know! I've had this idea for a while now but I hadn't decided to write it until now. Please review! **


End file.
